


Love is the Law

by lferion



Category: Lost Things - Melissa Scott & Jo Graham
Genre: Drabble, Hellenic Syncretism, Intimacy, M/M, Pre-Canon, Quadruple Drabble, Ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is the law, love under will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is the Law

Gil moved in him, one hand cupping Jerry's balls, the other spread wide over Jerry's heart, arm holding him firmly pressed to Gil's chest. He was coming apart, breaking open, impaled on the strength of Gil's desire and the force of his own need. His head was thrown back, resting on Gil's shoulder, breathless, without words to describe - circumscribe - the tumult of sensation filling his body, of feeling pouring through his heart, lighting up his spirit.

"All acts of love and pleasure are Her Mysteries, even this one. Especially this one," Gil murmured in his ear as he pressed in just a little deeper and his cock found the perfect angle, the perfect spot. "Love is the Law, love under Will."

Jerry cried out, knowing it for Truth, wordless with ecstasy, filled with love, yielding to the power of that love and knowledge as Gil thrust into him, held him fast. He could take it all, be wholly open to everything Gil was giving, the Powers offering, safe-caught in Gil's arms, their love a sacrament. 

A sacred, beautiful act. Not an abomination. Not a perversion. Not of evil and darkness. No matter what present laws said, or people believed in this modern age of belief more narrow than antiquity would have it. An overt expression of wholeness, of grace.

Gil was breathing in short, sharp gasps, hips rocking hard, cock driving them both inexorably on in the oldest dance, calling forth ecstasy. Jerry's climax swept over him like a wave, and he let it take him, roll through him, fill him brim-full and overflowing. Then Gil was coming too, pulses echoing through them both.

"I love you, Jer," Gil breathed in his ear as they shuddered together in the aftermath. "Remember that."

Jerry nodded, still speechless, hardly knowing where he left off and Gil began. Gil had never doubted he was loved. He would understand what Jerry was saying with his shaking fingers gripping Gil's over the race of his heart, the press of his lips to the soft place under Gil's ear as he turned his face into the damp prickle of Gil's hair. Presently, Jerry found there was something that he could say, words that fit the rite they had made between them. Not moving from Gil's comprehensive embrace, he said, very softly, "…and the greatest of these, is Love. Love made manifest in us and between us.


End file.
